True Love
by bluestarFanfictions
Summary: Killian Jones and David Nolan two unlikely Highschool men become lovers and fall for eachother but when David's homophobic parents find out the force him to leave storybrooke mane leaving killian scared and pregnant with his child alone with his abusive mother mpreg
Chapter One

"SAPPHIRE BLUE EYES"

David Nolan was your classic high school jock quarterback,charming,popular,insufferable. Killian Jones was always rumored to be a goth but he wasn't he was just a lonely teenager trying to make it through high school. He has depression, anxiety, and an eating disorder, if that wasn't bad enough his foster mother beats him every day and he Is constantly bullied and tormented by everyone around him. He has no freedom or happiness every day when he passes by the students wearing all black and having a mini beard and eyeliner he hears the whispers, they always wonder why he limps and why he always has sleeves but he doesn't talk at all. He hated living in Storybrooke.

The first day of school…

Killian awoke to the glistening sun shining through his Windows as he rose from bed shuffling on the cold floor to the window to look out at the early morning in the quaint main town. He walked into the bathroom to take a shower and once he removed his cloves he examined the bruises covering his entire body head to toe. "This one is from mother" he whispered "and this one is from one of the jocks" he thought as he stepped into the shower watching the warm glistening beads of water falling from the metal shower head. Once he was finished he made sure that he put on clothes that covered his bruises and self harm marks from his Neck Down. Then he put on some stolen makeup and of course eyeliner to cover up his bruised face. He started to leave the house seeing his

Foster mother drunk and asleep on the dining table. He quietly exited the house.

Killian's POV

I walked very quickly to the place I hated the most. I knew I was entering the gates of hell. Once I got there David the quarterback nearly knocked me onto the concrete. I swear those jocks are dumber than a box of hair. I proceeded my way into Tartarus- I mean Storybrooke High school. Once I walked in the familiar whispers made their presence known. I found my own locker and walked towards it unlocking it when out of NOWHERE a ball comes flying through the locker hall and with my luck the football hit me right in the face. Great another bruise for my collection. Everyone started laughing and making fun and the jocks who threw it came in and laughed hysterically at this, the only response I could make was curling up and trying to push away my tears. It's bad enough being the weird loner from Ireland but being known as someone who cried in front of the whole school would be worse. A familiar deep voice came from above and I looked up it was the fine low minded jock David Nolan was standing there with the biggest and most charming smile ever existing holding out a hand to help me up and it took it and just whispered thank you and looked down. Then the bell finally rang. It was a relief. So I walked into my homeroom seeing my teacher Mary Margret Blanchard and I go sit in the back and see the familiar chiseled face of David Nolan walk into the classroom "please don't sit by me I thought until I Looked over and saw him sitting in a desk about a foot away from mine I tried to be calm but he turned and whispered to me in a hunky deep voice "Hey" I barely whispered out a hi and he grinned. I just blushed which made his smile get larger by the second. He then asked "Wanna be friends" I just froze in shock and it took a solid couple of minuates but I turned to face his perfect hairy chiseled chin witch was grinning like the Cheshire Cat and I said yes and then he gave me a number and told me to text him. So I just took the paper and was gonna attempt to obay.

Later…

David's POV

"I just made friends with the most adorable Irish boy today and I really feel in love what should I do" is what I said to my best friend Emma swan. She says I need to get to know him better and then start to go Romeo and Bob. I took her words. I have never felt this strong of a love in my heart. I can't wait to love him and protect him.

Later that night…

When killian got home he saw his foster mother standing there when she started yelled "why the fuck are you making all these A- you ungrateful failure of an orphan" she screamed louder than a speaker and he just tried to walk away and she threw the remote at him and ran over to him starting to beat him and scream at him "YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS, ITS ALL YOU!" Until she was satisfied with his bloody bruised body and he limped to the bath room and threw up everything he ate and then took a razor and started cutting his Arms and crying whispering

"I want my Prince Charming to come save me from this tower"


End file.
